Destiny
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Inilah cinta. Di mana gelenyar itu terasa bahkan sebelum kau dan dia bertukar kata. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. A songfic from TVXQ's song, Destiny. [just a short ficlet]


.

.

.

 **Destiny**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Note: silakan dengarkan lagu TVXQ-Destiny. Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut. Keseluruhan cerita berdasar lirik lagu Destiny. Silakan juga lihat translasinya**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

Kau pernah berjumpa dengannya sekali waktu. Bukan sebagai orang yang saling mengenal, hanya kebetulan yang unik ketika kau melihatnya duduk di cafe dengan perpustakaan mini itu.

Kali ini takdir menggodamu dengan mempertemukanmu lagi dengannya.

Tentang kalian yang tak sengaja berjalan di jalan yang sama. Dia jauh di depanmu, dengan rambut sehitam malam dan kulit seputih salju. Dia bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Bagaimana sinar matahari siang itu membuatnya semakin cemerlang. Padahal banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang kau dan dia lewati, tapi di matamu, hanya ada dia seorang.

Figurnya dari belakang sangatlah menarik bagimu. Ingin rasanya agar dia menoleh barang sekali. Karena melihat wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu candu. Bahkan setelah pertemuan kalian di cafe itu, malam-malam mimpimu terisi oleh bayangnya. Dia cantik, dan kau tak bosan untuk mengakui itu.

Gelenyar yang merambati dadamu kau rasa bukan hanya sekadar kagum, melainkan rasa yang lebih besar. Seperti jatuh cinta misalnya. Sakit, tapi punya suatu kenikmatan. Di mana rindu itu derita, dan ketika kau temukan obatnya, hatimu penuh dengan bahagia yang meluap.

Kali ini takdir menggodamu dengan mempertemukanmu lagi dengannya.

Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi dia berhasil membuatmu mengakui bahwa hatimu telah tertambat padanya.

Jalanan di depanmu seperti sebuah potret dengan dia sebagai fokusnya. Tentang _outer_ kimono hitamnya yang berkibar tersibak angin, juga kakinya yang melangkah dengan indah. Dia terus berjalan dan memandang ke depan, tanpa menyadari bahwa kau berada di belakangnya, meniru setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Lucu bagimu ketika kaki kanannya dia langkahkan, dan kau melakukan hal yang sama juga.

Yah, memang benar jika kau telah jatuh cinta. Prakiraanmu takkan pernah salah. Sebab kau tahu bedanya rasa pada tiap orang yang kau temui. Padanya, jantungmu lebih cepat berdetak.

Bahkan tanpa adanya nama yang kau ketahui.

Kakimu melangkah lebih cepat untuk menggapainya. Karena kau yakin bahwa kau dan dia akan menjadi sepasang. Lalu jarak di antara kalian tak lagi begitu jauh. Tapi dia masih saja berjalan dengan lurus tanpa menyadari keberadaanmu. Meski begitu, kau tetap mengikutinya. Tak apa, bayangnya masih bisa kau lihat dari kaca cafe yang bening. Bahkan refleksinya pun begitu memesona. Persis sama seperti yang selalu kau bayangkan dalam kepalamu. Ahh, kau merasa benar bila mengaku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sekali lagi, kau yakinkan hatimu.

Bahkan tanpa adanya nama yang kau ketahui.

Kalian sama sekali tak pernah bertukar kata dalam sebuah sapa apalagi obrolan. Kau tak pernah mendengar bagaimana suaranya. Lalu kau bayangkan lagi bagaimana mulut itu berucap, akankah sama dengan apa yang kau bayangkan nantinya.

Kau masih mengikuti langkahnya, dan dari jarak yang kau ambil sekarang, punggung itu terlihat lebih jelas. Geraknya yang anggun, dan jalanan di depanmu seperti satu adegan dalam sebuah dilm. Lagi-lagi, dengan dia sebagai fokusnya.

Kau sedang larut dalam kenikmatanmu memandanginya, namun waktu seakan berhenti seketika saat dia tak lagi melangkah. Kau berhenti. Tapi semua yang ada disekitarmu dan sekitarnya tetaplah bergerak dengan dinamis.

Lantas dia menoleh. Padamu. Menatapmu lurus di antara puluhan mata yang lalu-lalang di sekitar kalian. Kau menangkap matanya yang sama sewarna malam. Akhirnya kalian saling bertatapan. Kau inginkan itu, kau mengharapkannya, dan kau menunggunya.

Hanya tatap yang sadar akan eksistensimu di sana, tidak dengan senyum yang dia ulas kemudian. Kau tak kira.

Dadamu bergemuruh.

Oh, cantiknya.

Kau tak memahami bagaimana kalian dipertemukan di jalan yang tepat, di waktu yang tepat, seperti sebuah takdir yang sudah tersurat untukmu, atau juga untuknya. Untuk kalian. Sebab tak mungin dia akan tahu kau di sana, jika tak ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan kalian?

Cinta, ya kau percaya itu cinta.

Kau percaya bahwa hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi lagi di lain waktu. Kau percaya bahwa kau tak menginginkan siapapun lagi selain dirinya. Kau ingin memilikinya.

Cinta, ya kau percaya itu cinta.

Karena langkahnya tertuju padamu. Menggapaimu seperti yang kau lakukan padanya. Seolah memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk begitu.

Kalian kini berdiri saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang tak berarti. Kau dapat hirup aromanya yang menggugah. Bukan hanya aroma, tapi wajah itu, seraut ekspresinya yang lembut, tatap mata hitamnya, dan sirat yang kau yakin sama denganmu ada di pantulan kelereng itu membuatmu terpana.

Kalian hanya saling menatap, mengabaikan waktu yang jalannya begitu cepat dan terburu. Seolah bagi kalian, tak ada menit yang mengikat, tak ada detik yang berlari. Kalian memiliki dunia yang kalian bangun sendiri di antara keramaian jalan itu.

Waktu yang kalian habiskan untuk saling menyelami samudera masing-masing mungkin hanya beberapa detik, mungkin juga lebih. Kalian tak tahu pasti, yang jelas, kau merasa ada suatu dorongan yang membuatmu semakin ingin mendekatinya, ketika dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.

Lalu kalian berbagi sebuah kecupan bibir yang melawan waktu di jalanan itu.

Cinta, ya kau yakin itu cinta.

Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa kalian saling tarik-menarik? Ini seolah adalah sesuatu yang telah tersurat lama, seperti kalian pernah saling mengenal di suatu masa, seperti pertemuanmu dengannya, atau pertemuannya denganmu adalah sesuatu yang sama-sama kalian nantikan sebelumnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi. Kau?"

"Park Jimin."

Kalian sama-sama membagi senyum.

Cinta, ya ini cinta.

Kau dan dia tahu bahwa sudah takdir kalian menjadi sepasang di jalanan itu.

.

.

.

 _Destiny_

 **END**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali dengan plotless story. Ahahahahah. Maapkeun, banyak libur di rumah dan nggak keluar-keluar dari petapaan bikin saya mandeg. Butuh refreshing dan kemunikasi bareng manusia secara langsung.

Btw, soal lagu Destin, coba deh dengerin lagunya. Udah enak, artinya bikin saya terenyuh. Hmm... lumayan buat ngayal yang romantis-romantis hehehe.


End file.
